


lets go to the beach beach (lets go get away)

by SeekingAGreatPerhaps



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Zalex - Fandom
Genre: 13 reasons why, 13rw, Alex Standall - Freeform, Bisexual Alex Standall, Established, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Zach Dempsey - Freeform, Zalex, beach, bisexual zach dempsey, zach x alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingAGreatPerhaps/pseuds/SeekingAGreatPerhaps
Summary: zalex beach date
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	lets go to the beach beach (lets go get away)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was done out of impulse and lacks proper grammar plus eng isn't my first language so pls forgive me but hope you enjoy!  
> follow my twitter @ endlessabyss mwah

All alex could see was darkness, zachs palm was blinding him as his other arm sits on alexs waist, his strong arms guiding his boyfriend as the wind blew in their face and the air smelt like salt and the sea.

“Zach please where the fuck are you taking me?” Alex attempted to sound annoyed but the giggle and smile plastered on his face betrayed him completely.

“I’m not going to murder you I promise,” Zach responded as they continued walking. What zach saw, however, wasn’t darkness, it was candles and flowers. The fire of each one of the lit jars lighting the path they were on, leading them to a beautiful platform. 

“Here we are.”

Zach removed his hand from Alex’s eyes and wrapped both of them around the smaller boy, engulfing him with the warmth his broad built offers. Alex stared at the sight in front of them a candle-lit dinner complete with the view of the beach they went to when they first made love on the hood of Zachs audi. 

“Wow zach i-” Alex was stammering for a thank you, he couldnt believe the view in front of him as much as he can’t believe he has Zach Dempsey as a boyfriend.

“Hm you like it?”

Alex quickly turned his back to the beige sand colliding with the pearly blue waves that painted the pastel pink skies that filled the void above them. He reached up and placed his lips against zachs and wrapped his arms around zachs neck as zach deepened the kiss, softly grazing alexs lips asking for entrance which alexs soft sound allowed him to. Alex wanted to keep inhaling the boy in front of him, the smell of his cologne mixed with the birthday cake scent he probably got from baking with may all smell so distinctly home.

Zach pulled away and leaned his forward against alexs as he looked down to the boy settling in his arms, the boy that changed his life. Staring deep into alexs ocean eyes, he stole another quick peck from him.

“We should probably eat now, don’t want to get the food cold don’t we?” Zach muttered.

He interlaced his long slender fingers with alexs tinier one, refusing to let go of contact. As they sat down and began eating their dinner, zach reminisced of all the times he thought he wasn’t good enough for all this, that he was undeserving of alexs love. Now, he can’t possibly imagine a reality where he wasn’t with alex, cuddling with him in the early sunrise waiting for the sun rays to penetrate through the glass windows of his bedroom and illuminating alexs soft features. His thumb gently rubbed alexs hand as alex rolled his eyes although giggling furiously.

“Fuck alex.”

“Yeah zachary fuck,” he spared zach a smile, reserved for zach only, alex breaks his edgy facade.

“Fuck it all.” They cling their wine glasses against each other’s before sipping alexs favorite red wine.

They enjoyed the comfortable silence that rests between them but zach was done with games and fun, he wants this, he wants alex and he was wondering if alex wants it too.

“Fuck as in I think I’m kinda in love with you standall.” 

“Oh wow zach what a joker you are.”

“No no no,” alex is no stranger to self deprecation, responding to love with eye rolls and sarcastic comments, “alex I know i was a dick and i made you believe i was het and all-”

“Yeah thanks for reminding how much of a dick you were dempsey,” alex offered a playful smirk.

“Shut the fuck up, seriously. I just- I,” Zach on the other hand was no stranger to struggling to talk about his feelings, struggling to say what he wants to, “want you to know that, okay?”

Alex who usually has a smart response to everything was for once left speechless.

“I- I yeah I know, I know that. I love you too,” He told the taller boy as his hair started to fall on his dark brown eyes, the eyes that he sink into every touch, every kiss and every second their mouths explore each others bodies and souls. This was his life, he could’ve missed it but he’s so glad he didn’t.


End file.
